Once Upon a Forest: Secrets of Dapplewood
Once Upon a Forest: Secrets of Dapplewood ''(also known as ''Once Upon a Forest 2) is an upcoming 2019 British-American animated adventure comedy film directed by David Kirschner (in his directorial debut) and written by D.A. Nichols, Abbey Thickson, Josh Appelbaum, and Andre Nemec. It is the sequel to 1993's Once Upon a Forest and based on the Furlings characters created by Rae Lambert, and features the returning cast of Michael Crawford and Ben Vereen but features a new cast consisting of Nola Fulk, Jibrail Nantambu, and Jackson Robert Scott. New additions to the cast include Eric Christian Olsen, Megan Charpentier, Anya Taylor-Joy, Jodi Benson, and Embeth Davidtz. The film is scheduled to be released onto the NicThic Stream service on October 4, 2019 and in theaters on November 8, 2019. Plot The story takes place 3 years after the original movie. The Furlings, along with Michelle, Willy, and a new member, a young feisty raccoon named Emily, go on an epic quest to learn all the mysterious secrets of Dapplewood, including finding the long lost sister of Waggs, Wendy. Meanwhile, Michelle wants to learn how to be brave and adventurous like Abigail. Voice Cast *Michael Crawford as Cornelius, a badger who is the teacher of the Furlings and Michelle's uncle. *Ben Vereen as Phineas, a religious bird. *Nola Fulk as Abigail, a young wood mouse and the leader of the Furlings. She was previously voiced by Ellen Blain in the first film. *Jibrail Nantambu as Edgar, a young mole and the planner of the Furlings. He was previously voiced by Benji Gregory in the first film. *Jackson Robert Scott as Russell, a young hedgehog and the doer of the Furlings. He was previously voiced by Paige Gosney in the first film. *Anya Taylor-Joy as Emily, a young, cool and feisty raccoon and the new member of the Furlings. *Abby Ryder Fortson as Michelle, a young badger who is Cornelius' maternal niece. She was previously voiced by Elisabeth Moss in the first film. *Elizabeth Moss as Dana, Michelle's aunt and Cornelius' wife. *Jodi Benson as Olive, a robin who aids the Furlings in their adventure. *David Kaye as Vince, Abigail's father. He was previously voiced by Paul Eiding in the first film. *Embeth Davidtz as Joanna, Abigail's late mother who was a former Furling. *Nicolas Cantu as Willy, a young field mouse and Abigail's love interest. He was previously voiced by Will Estes in the first film. *Eric Christian Olsen as James, a vole who is a former Furling and a friend of Cornelius. *Nicholas Hamilton as Waggs, a squirrel who bullies the Furlings. He was previously voiced by Charlie Adler in the first film. *Millie Bobby Brown as Wendy, the spunky long lost sister of Waggs. *Megan Charpentier as Willa, Waggs' girlfriend and assistant. Additional Voices * Dino Andrade * Tim Bentinck * Bronte Carmichael * Sandra Searles Dickinson - Russell's Mother * Alison Dowling * Teresa Gallagher * Simon Greenall * Laurel Lefkow - Edgar's Mother * Jamie Marchi * Naomi McDonald * Alix Wilton Regan * Nathanael Saleh * Kerry Shale * Stephanie Sheh * Michael Sinterniklaas * Emma Tate * Keith Wickham * Lara Wollington * Jo Wyatt Loop Group *Steve Apostolina *Kirk Baily *Ryan Bartley *Laila Berzins *June Christopher *Vicki Davis *Brian T. Delaney *Terri Douglas *Jeffrey Todd Fischer *Eddie Frierson *Elisa Gabrielli *Bridget Hoffman *Rif Hutton *Marabina Jaimes *Yuri Lowenthal *Mela Lee McLean *Scott Menville *David Michie *Heidi Brook Myers *Bryce Papenbrook *Devika Parikh *Jessica Pennington *Jacqueline Pinol *Cindy Robinson *Al Rodrigo *Justin Shenkarow *Dennis Singletary *Kelly Stables *Shane Sweet *Fred Tatasciore *Matthew Wood *Ruth Zalduondo Furling Loop Group *Ava Acres *Rylee Alezraqui *Holly J. Barrett *Eva Bella *Jadyn Blue *Chloe B. Carlson *Tucker Chandler *Meilee Condron *Madeleine Curry *Charlie Duncan *Miles Duncan *Giselle Eisenberg *Bailey E. Garcia *Sam Gilbert *Ane Hansen *Hyrum T. Hansen *Ilona Hansen *Laya DeLeon Hayes *Pele S. Howe *Logan Kishi *Leela Ladnier *Maebel Rayner *Andre Robinson *Christina Robinson *Carter Sand *Cyren Saso *Emma Shannon *Jiana Williams *ViviAnn Yee *Ruby Zalduondo *Calvin Zwicker *Casey Zwicker Production Development In June 2013, David Kirschner was approached of the possibility of a sequel to Once Upon a Forest. He stated, "Well, I haven't thought of anything yet, but I hope it would be an improvement." In March 2014, Kirschner stated that several story ideas were being considered for Once Upon a Forest 2. He later considered two ideas, one for a potential theatrical film, and one for a potential direct-to-video film. In November 2016, during a Q&A on NicThic's films, D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson confirmed that a script for Once Upon a Forest 2 is in the works. They also said that they hope for the film to happen. On February 5, 2018, Kirschner retweeted a tweet which states that the script for the film is being written, but at the current moment, there's no way to know if the movie will be actually made just yet. Returning to March 2018, he later revealed that production on the film had started, with him serving as director. He later confirmed that Nichols and Thickson were writing the script, and Josh Appelbaum and Andre Nemec were producing while also co-writing. On February 21, 2019, Nichols and Thickson announced that the film would be released onto the streaming service NicThic Stream, with a release date scheduled for November 27, 2019. At the time of the announcement, they said on their blog that it would allow them to avoid "Gigli-like box office bomb headlines" and save money for not needing to promote the film. On June 17, 2019, it was announced that the film's official title was Once Upon a Forest: Secrets of Dapplewood. Casting On June 17, 2018, it was announced that the sequel would have a new voice cast, consisting of Nola Fulk as Abigail, Jibrail Nantambu as Edgar, Jackson Robert Scott as Russell, and Abby Ryder Fortson as Michelle. On August 21, 2018, it was announced that Michael Crawford and Ben Vareen would reprise their roles as Cornelius and Phineas respectively. On September 6, 2018, it was confirmed that Eric Christian Olsen had joined the cast to voice new character named James, a former furling and a close friend of Cornelius. The following month, Embeth Davidtz stepped in to voice another new character, Joanna, Abigail's late mother. Animation Most of the animation for the film was handled by NicThic Productions, Duncan Studio, Bardel Entertainment, Mercury Filmworks, and Yowza! Animation, with overseas production by A. Film Production A/S in Denmark, The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios in Spain, Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, and Toon City Animation in the Philippines and digital production services by Warner Bros. Animation. Release The film, originally titled, Once Upon a Forest: Return to Dapplewood, was initially set for a June 2016 release by 20th Century Fox. In January 2015, Fox shifted the date to July 2017, allowing more time for further work on the animation. On July 15, 2016, a week before the release of Ice Age: Collision Course, the release date was moved to June 28, 2019. On February 21, 2019, a month before Disney's acquisition of 21st Century Fox, it was announced that NicThic Stream will release the film on the Internet on October 4, 2019 while Disney will distribute it through 20th Century Fox in theaters on November 8, 2019. More coming soon! Marketing Soundtrack The soundtrack for the movie will be released on November 5, 2019, through NicThic Music on iTunes. The album contains songs and musical scores from the film. Most of James Horner's score from the previous film will be included and recomposed by Steven Price and Lorne Balfe. Track listing # "Once Upon a Time with Me" - Miranda Cosgrove # "Rise Up" - Kacey Musgraves # "Because You Loved Me" - Nola Fulk # "Main Titles" - Florence Warner Jones, Horner and Will Jennings # "My True Love" - Kacey Musgraves # TBA More coming soon! Score album The score album for the film will be released on November 12, 2019, also through NicThic Music on iTunes. # "Main Titles" # "Show and Tell" # "The Riverbank" More coming soon!Category:Films